New version Of this can't be real Can it
by Rzappa
Summary: same as the old one
1. Chapter 1

This can't be real can it.

Chapter 1

Another hard case for Booth and Bones this time they went to booths office to take away there sorrows. Booth and Bones were drinking liquor out of Dixie cups. Booth kept refilling his over and over .while Bones was still on her first

Booth asks her "want another drink". She looks at him with disbelief ."Booth you really shouldn't drink that fast it could cause you to not think straight". Booth rolls his eyes "come on Bones I know how to handle my liquor you on the other hand." Bones "what's that suppose to mean I can handle my liquor better then anybody"

Booth "O really that I doubt"

Bones "you want to bet on it"

Booth "Sure but no betting on money"

Bones "Then what will we bet on"

Booth "I don't know .O I got it whoever Falls over first loses"

Bones "BOOTH what are we going to bet on

Booth "what ever we want"

Bones gives him a questionably Hun?

Booth "If you win I'll let you drive the SUV for a Month"

Bones liked this idea "Wait what if you win"

Booth gave her a clever look "you have to buy take out for a month"

Bones "That doesn't sound bad"

Booth continued "dressed as a Play Boy Bunny"

Bones "BOOTH NO I could lose my career over something like that

Booth "OK ok than there's making me Mac and cheese for a month

Bones "yeah that I'll go for"

Booth "Dressed as a Playboy Bunny"

Bones "God Booth alright fine"

Booth takes his cup Bones does the same

Booth "Deal"

Bones "Deal"

5 hours later

Both dropped to the ground after there 10th Dixie cup Booth on top of Bones

Bones "Wow isn't this familiar". Booth was to distracted by her eyes Hmm he mutter

Bones "remember you thought there was a Bomb and you knocked me to the ground". Booth "O yeah. That was so embarrassing"

"Yeah" Bones sighed. Booth and bones just laid there looking at each other.

When WAM it happened

Booth and Bones brushed the lips first but then Booth deepened the kiss sucking at her lips Kissing her mouth. Bones allowed his mouth and tongue entrance. As it got HOTER bones removed his shirt and he removed hers. By now they were down to Bra and undies. Just when Booth is about to remove her bra something snaps it was like they were under a spell and it had been broken.

Booth looked at his Partner and Realize this was a huge mistake. Bones gave him a questionably look "What's Wrong"

Booth "Bones we're drunk we are about to do a huge mistake". Bones "No Booth we want this we need this"

Booth "Bones I want this Believe me But he sighed. Bones knew what he was thinking "you want us to be more aware of our situation" she said disappointedly

Booth nodded

Booth "Sorry Bones that's the way it has to be"

Bones "I understand she gave a mischief smile "Hey Booth"

Booth "Yeah". Bones "How about one more kiss"

Booth gave her a suspicious look "Only one but that's it". But when Bones kissed him she put her whole Heart and Soul into it.

But when Bones Pulled back Booth wanted to continue Bones put her Finger to his lips. Bones was totally breathless "Later when were more "Sober"

She used her fingers to quote "Sober". Booth said "OK Promise"

Bones "Booth we might not be able to remember this" Booth "I will I will definitely Remember this"

Bones "What if I don't feel the same as I do now"

Booth "BONES how can you say that we have always felt this it just now came out we will Know we belong to each other If Me and You say those 3 Words"

Bones "Booth those 3 words are the only thing from keeping us cross that line"

Booth was confused "what line"

Bones "Remember the day after Epps died you broke up with Cam

Booth now remember "Bones Temperance We both know we have already crossed that line years ago and.. She put her finger to his lips and then pulled him into a Mind blowing kiss before bones Murmuring on Booths lips "Seeley Booth I love you"

WHEN all sudden Bones started getting blurry

And then Booth woke up on the floor still in his suite. Bones was asleep on his couch Booth notice something strange about her she had a Weird light around her. Booth decided to dismiss it probably just his hangover messing with him.

Booth thought of his dream he sighed you knew it was too good to be true. Then Booth heard a sound coming from Bones she was talking in her sleep he leaned in closer and he could make out what she was saying "Seeley Booth I love you" she murmured. Booth was shocked His Dream. Was it real.

Chapter 2

When Bones woke up she had a terrible headache she didn't even want to open her eyes. When she finally open them .She saw Booth over by his desk With 2 cups of coffee he looked like he was in a deep thought.

"Dollar for your thoughts" asked Bones

Booth then realize she was awake and when Booth looked closer her eyes looked like they were blue lights erasing that thought from his mind he answered back to her "Bones its Penny for your thoughts not a Dollar. And I'm trying to get rid of this Hangover.

Bones "What by over thinking your hangover"(and her voice it sounded like a echoBooth thought )

Booth taped one of the coffee cups .

Booth "you want it or not"

Bones knew he wasn't going tell her what he was thinking so she gave up and took the coffee.

"Thanks Booth".

"So" Bones continued the conversation "Who won last night"

Booth "Well seen I was on the floor and you were on the couch I would say I won" (Booth kept staring at her something was really unique about her today).

Bones knew that didn't make any sense " WHAT Booth that really doesn't make any rationally speaking if you were on the floor it would make more sense that you collapse first and I obviously couldn't drive So I must have fallen asleep on the coach.

Booth "There's only one way to solve this". Bones "O yeah what's that"

Booth points towards the security camera in his room. Bones "ooh Good Thinking"

Booth gives her a charm smile "well you know me Bones I always think a step ahead " Bones gave him a little punch

Booth "hey what was that for ".For letting your ego get bigger then your head" joked Bones

Security Office:

There's only one guard inside

Bones points to one of the screens "Is that you office"

Booth takes a closer look "yep that's it" the security guard looks at booth "are You talking to me Sir

Booth says no and wondering why that guy thought he was talking to him

Bones interrupt this thought "All right grab the tape and will watch in your office"

Booth replied back to bones "yep I got it"

The security guard looks at Booth and decided to dismiss Booths Weird behavior

Back in Booths Office:

Booth puts the tape in his VCR he fast forwards it to where he and her are drinking out of the Dixie cups when

Bones yelled OMG

Booth can't believe whats on the screen "what the He!! Is going on.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

On the screen in front of them were the exact happenings in Booths

Dream only there it was in front of them.

Booth paused the tape where Bones says on the tape Seeley Booth I

Love you.

Bones looked at Booth. Booth stared at the tape. Neither said a word.

Bones finally said something, This can't be real.

Bones, you and I both know that Security tapes don't lie.

Bones sighed she had to get it out of her. Booth on this tape

It's just like the dream I had last night.

Booth looked at her this can't be a coincidence that both of them

would have the same dream. Bones I think this really happened.

Bones looked at him, What Makes you think that?

Because I had the same dream last night, he told her.

Bones couldn't look at him, instead she started looking closer to the

Tape and she saw a reflection near Booths door.

Booth, somebody was watching us. ﾝ

Why do you think that?

Bones pointed to the reflection. Booth looked closer at the screen

then he pressed the zoom on his remote.

When he looked closer, he noticed the guy had a hooded sweatshirt over

His head so you couldn't see his face. Then Booth noticed something

silver in the guys pocket. Booth pressed zoom again and realized it was a gun.

Bones gasped and Booth didn't move.

Booth, keep playing the tape. What happened after I said well you

Know?

Booth pressed the play button.

The guy in the tape walked into Booths office. He didn't see

Booth, he only saw Bones sleeping on the couch. He took the gun out of his pocket and put a silencer on it, shooting Bones in the forehead. She never saw it coming. He then carried Bones body away. End of tape


End file.
